


Unknowing

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is still clinging onto the flask. Spoilers for 7x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknowing

Dean clung onto Bobby’s flask, little knowing he was actually clinging onto Bobby himself.

Every so often he’d take it out and swing from it, remembering how stressful moments had been lightened by Bobby doing the same thing.

A few times he thought he caught the word idjet on the breeze or in the back of his mind, just like Bobby used to say it.

He shook his head, like Sam had said, this was them being normal for once and reacting like normal people reacted to the death of a loved one. They weren’t actually being haunted by Bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #15: Weekly Quick Fic #4 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
